1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of braking mechanisms, and more specifically to a braking mechanism that can be used on or in connection with a wheeled cart or other device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One braking mechanism which is known in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,895. The device in the ""895 patent describes a brake an retention system which can be used with food or beverage service cart of the type commonly found in commercial airliners. That patent taught the use of xe2x80x9cfeetxe2x80x9d or other elements which could, when a handle was released, deploy and engage the floor surface. A pair of oppositely extended elements resist motion in both directions.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a braking mechanism which engages directly the wheels of the cart without requiring engagement with a carpet or other smooth surface floor. With the present invention, the braking mechanism consists of pairs of oppositely directed shoes that are spring loaded to engage a section of the wheel circumference. When engaged, any motion of the wheel is opposed by both a frictional and wedging contact with a brake shoe.